Moonlight Shadow
by Reily Yuy
Summary: PG for now. AU. Kaito goes missing and the Kaito KID seems to have vanished too, leaving Kiseki on her own. Meanwhile the Black Organization is still out looking for the Pandora Jewel. So what does Conan and Ran have to do with all this?
1. Chapter One

A/n: Well I finally got a story started enough to post. ; Two chapters for you to read. Though I never thought I'd end up doing a Detective Conan story. It is A/U so I don't want to get any flames about the characters being different or how one character should be with another. Not sure entirely where the story will be headed, though I have some what of an idea. The title of the story will actually have something to do with the story later on, just not now. And yes I know part of my plot has been done before, but hey I go with what works. Oh, I'm currently looking for a beta, since some one pointed out that I would be better off with one..... . ..... Read and review please. Though I ask if you are going to flame me, do it constructively. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Detective Conan, nor do I own the song the title is taken from. I do, however, own Kiseki Mourisato and all aspects of her and the plot.

Moonlight Shadow

By: Reily Yuy

Chapter one

Kiseki Mourisato ran towards her house in a rush. She didn't want to believe what she had heard was true. It just couldn't be. Kaito Kuroba had disappeared, no one knew where he went to and the police were all ready considering murder. Her best friend and secret crush had left her all alone in a world that was all ready cruel to her. Tears ran down her cheeks and into the wind as she continued her neck breaking speed. Only one person could comfert her in a time like this. The one person who understood exactly what she was going through.

Ran Mouri sat looking out the window in disbelief, a few feet away from her sat Conan Edogawa staring blankly at the newspaper Kogoro held in his hands. One article stood out amongst them all. The one reading "Local high school student, Kaito Kuroba, missing." It was heart breaking to learn that another of her childhood friends had mysteriously vanished. But this disappareance would not affect her as did the disappearance of her crush, Shinichi Kudo. No this would affect another person dear to Ran's heart. Her own flesh and blood.

Conan sat watching Ran, his mind processing all the known data. Something wasn't right about this... and it seemed very, very familiar. Just like when he had been force fed the APTX4869. 'That's it!' Conan's mind cried out, as if he had just solved a great mystery. And in a way he did, not that it was too hard to figure out. He was once known as the the Great Meitantei Shinichi Kudo. That was before he was drugged with a simple pill, known only to a few as APTX4869, or Apotoxin.

'That's how they did it. They got a hold of Kaito and fed him the pill! But why?' As Conan continued to ponder this, a soft knock came at the front door of Kogoro's apartment. His thoughts interrupted, and realizing Kogoro wasn't going to answer the door, Conan got up and answered the door himself. There he was greated with the sight of Ran's cousin, Kiseki, in tears. It was a heartbreaking sight as he had always considered Kiseki as a younger sister of sorts. They had been that close before the Apotoxin.

Kiseki said nothing to Conan as she shot past him to Ran. It was nothing against the kid, but it would be better off for him if she calmed down first. Latching onto Ran, Kiseki broke down into sobs her heart broken. This was the last thing she had needed in her life, with the death of her mother and the disappearance of Shinichi, Kiseki hadn't been able to take any more stress. She was briefly aware of the soothing voice of Ran or the deep, first time affection of her uncle. All she knew that her life was in a state of disarray and she would be lost with out Kaito there to improve her days.

Elsewhere, in a dark room in an unfamiliar house, a young boy sat up in a bed that wasn't his. Looking around he could see nothing, nor find anything that would tell him where he was. He was aware of a spiltting headache and the feeling as if he wasn't himself. When he tried to stand on the mattress below him, he wobbled, the shoulder of his shirt falling down his arm. Pulling it up, he took one more look around the room and gave a cry of surprise. Either everything around him had grown at an alamring rate or he was no longer in the body of a seventeen year old. Aside from all the panic he was beginning to feel only one person came to his mind. A seventeen year old girl he was slowly harboring a crush on.


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Well here's chapter two. I'll put chapter three up once I've finished writing it. or I get enough reviews.... Which ever comes first. And no Kara or Celeste, you can't make multiple reviews to get the next chapter. Tough luck. Oh, I'm currently looking for a beta, since some one pointed out that I would be better off with one..... . ..... Read and review please. Though I ask if you are going to flame me, do it constructively. Thanks.

As promised here is the summery.

Summery: Kaito Kuroba has gone missing and it seems the Kaito KID has as well. This leaves Kiseki heart broken and alone with only her cousin Ran to comfort her. Meanwhile it's a race between the Phantom Thief Kiseki and the Black Organization to find the Pandora Jewel. So what do Conan and Ran have to do with all of this?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Detective Conan, nor do I own the song the title is taken from. I do, however, own Kiseki Mourisato and all aspects of her and the plot.

Moonlight Shadow

By: Reily Yuy

Chapter two

Dr. Hiroshi Agasa looked up from his lab table as the door to one of the guest rooms opened up. He smiled as a small boy, no older then seven, walked out into the light, the highschool uniform he wore slowly falling of his body. His smile grew wider as the boy's blue eyes looked up at him curiously, then widened in recognition. He knew this man from Kiseki, he had been her tutor last year when she had began failing classes because of her illness.

"Ah you must be Kaito Kuroba. Glad to see you've awaken," came the slightly accented voice of Dr. Agasa.

Kaito nodded and looked around the strange room. Kiseki had been able to work in a cluttered room like this? He shook his head, she had always been able to make the best out of any situation. Kaito looked back at Dr. Agasa, his mouth opened to speak. But before he got the chance to utter one word, a new voice broke the silence.

"Dr. Agasa! Did you hear about the disappearance?!! I think it's another case of APTX!!"

Suddenly, a boy about seven years old ran into the work room, his blue eyes wide and his glasses slipping off of his face. He wore the primary school uniform and a bright red bowtie. There was something awfully familiar about this kid....

"Ah! Conan! I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Conan... Conan... "Conan Edogawa?"

Conan nodded, blinking as he did so. It was so odd to hear Kaito's voice smiliar to his own. "Yea. I'm Conan Edogawa. But how do you know me?" Okay.. so he was playing the innocent act even though he didn't need to. He just wanted to see how good Kaito was at figuring things out.

Kaito huffed and walked over to a couch to sit. He wasn't in the mood for jokes or games. Especially not from Shinichi Kudo. Managing to climb up to the cushions, her glared down at Conan. "You wanna play that way huh, Shinichi? Fine then," Kaito smirked. "Two can play that game."

"Hey dad, I'm going to go by Dr. Agasa's house and pick up Conan!" Ran called as she slipped on her tennis shoes.

"Fine fine, but bring back some beer will ya? I'm all out."

If Kiseki hadn't have been so downhearted she would have rolled her eyes at her uncle's statement. It was surprising that he could get any detective work done with how much he drank. In her eyes, he was borderlined alcoholic. Of course that didn't mean she loved him any less, he was just a hopeless drunkard.

With a soft sigh Kiseki slipped on her shoes and joined her cousin at the door. She was going to go with Ran to pick up Conan and then the three of them were going to go out for ice cream. Ran figured it might cheer up the crestfallen girl, though she wasn't sure how much it would work.

"You'll have to give me a little bit more cash then dad. You only gave me enough for the ice cream."

Shuffling and a deep sigh could be heard as Kogoro got up from the couch and handed his daughter more cash. 'All this for some lousy beer,' Kogoro huffed, none to pleased about having to give out any more cash. "There ya go, just be back in time to make dinner will ya? I'm starving as it is."

Sweat dropping, both girls made a promise to be home in time to cook dinner for the starving detective. With a shake of their heads, the girls walked out of the apartment and into the streets.

"Why do I have to play as your brother and lived with Kogoro?" Kaito whined as he walked out dressed in a smiliar primary school uniform as Conan, minus the tacky red bow.

"Well I suppose we could always have you stay with Sonoko," Conan replied, knowing full well Kaito wouldn't go for that. That statement was met with a gagging noise from the now chibified Kaito. Conan hid a laugh, "Or we could always ask your mom."

Kaito nearlly fell over right then and there, "My mom?!" Sending him to live with his mom while the effects of the Apotoxin were in effect was like sentencing him to death. Not only would the Black Organization come after his mom if they found out he was still alive, but there was something worse he'd have to live through. Having to grow up once more as a little dress up doll for his mom. That thought in itself was bad enough, but to make it worse his mom would take pictures! Lots and lots of pictures!!

"Oh no! I am not going to live with my mom like this! No way no how!!" Kaito stomped his foot to prove how much he did not want to go there.

"Fine then. It's settled," Conan grinned. "You'll come live with me, Kogoro and Ran."

"Conan has a brother? Really? Why didn't his parents leave him with Conan?" Ran asked, her surprise at the new turn of events eveident in her voice.

"He had been staying with his grandmother for some time but she just recently passed away. I tried to get a hold of his parents to let them know, but I received no answer. I was hoping the boy could stay with you," Dr. Agasa explained.

"Of course! He can share a room with Conan. I'm sure my father won't mind."

"If he's too drunk to notice that is," Kiseki interjected.

Ran sweatdropped, a nervous laugh escaping her. Quickly she looked around the room, wondering where Conan and his brother might be. Seeing no sign of them she turned to Dr. Agasa, a questioning look on her face. "Where are the boys now, Dr. Agasa?"

He only smiled and went back to working on what ever it had been before the girls had arrived. This of course had Ran and Kiseki wondering where the boys could be in the first place. That question was pushed aside as Conan walked out leading, or rather dragging, a young boy who looked almost identical to him. They could only assume that this was Conan's brother.

"Hi Ran!" Conan cried happily.

"Hey Conan. Who's your buddy there?" she asked, kneeling down to Kaito's new height.

Kaito didn't reply, his attentioned solely focused on one person and one person only. He hadn't expected Kiseki to be with Ran and it was heartbreaking to watch her. Her stance, the lost look in her eyes... it was almost as if she really had to reason to be living besides Ran. And it was all his fault.... "Ow!" Kaito whined as he recieved a sharp elbow to his side. "What was that for Conan?"

"Ran asked you a question. I would have answered for you but it'd be better if you answered. Can't be shy the rest of your life, can you?" Conan smirked, his voice a bit too sugary for Kaito's liking.

"I guess not... What was the question Miss. Ran?"

Ran smiled, he was so polite! Just like Conan! "You don't have to call me Miss. Just call me Ran." Conan turned and made a gagging noise, all the sweetness between them was driving him insane. "And all I wanted to know was what your name was."

"Oh," Kaito replied sheepishly. "My name is..."


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Chapter three is here! Yay!!!! Sorry it's short tho. I just wanted to get through the small hassle of eveyone trying to get situated in such a small apartment. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and full of more action, though I will warn you I am not good at mysteries.

Oh, I'm currently looking for a beta, since some one pointed out that I would be better off with one ..... Read and review please. Though I ask if you are going to flame me, do it constructively. Thanks.

Reviews:

Ember Mage: Sorry I should have probably made it more visable that she and Ran were related. But atleast you were able to find it. As for Aoko and Kaito getting together.... I'm not entirely sure if that'll happen. For the most part because I know little about Kaito as it is, I'd be lucky as it is if I haven't screwed him up at this point. I would hate to totally trash Aoko and have her fans out to kill me. So you see my dilemma. Another reason I am unsure is because parts of this story will be taken from a roleplay I'm doing with my sister over AOL IM. But seeing has how nothing is totally planned out, we'll all just have to wait and see, yes?

MagicBulletGirl: Thanks for the good luck. I'll need it at this point. LoL Any way, I'm glad you like my story and I'll try and keep it updated as much as possible. So keep an eye out for me, okay?

SaberMoto: For the love of god... How many time must you tell me to email you. Keep this up and you shall never see Duo again!!! Mwahahahaha!!! Anyway, glad you like the story Lita. And I'll email you as soon as I can, k?

Summery: Kaito Kuroba has gone missing and it seems the Kaito KID has as well. This leaves Kiseki heart broken and alone with only her cousin Ran to comfort her. Meanwhile it's a race between the Phantom Thief Kiseki and the Black Organization to find the Pandora Jewel. So what do Conan and Ran have to do with all of this?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Detective Conan, nor do I own the song the title is taken from. I do, however, own Kiseki Mourisato and all aspects of her and the plot.

Moonlight Shadow

By: Reily Yuy

Chapter three

"Another kid?! Ran we can barely take care of Conan and Kiseki!!" Kogoro yelled, completely frustrated with prospect of yet another kid living under his roof.

"But dad, he's Conan's brother! We can't just take care of Conan and not Edward!!"Ran yelled in return. Her father was being absolutely ridiculous about the whole thing.

"No more kids! No more I've had enough!"

'_Ho boy.... Looks like Richard means it this time. But what will we do then??'_ Conan thought staring at the on going arguement between Ran and her father.

"But dad-!" Ran started to protest.

"No buts Ran. We aren't doing it. I'm sorry but the kid will have to go else where."

Ran's eyes widened, he couldn't possibly mean it! Seeing the look on his face, she knew he did. Narrowing her eyes, Ran stood to say something but was quickly cut off by the soft voice of her cousin.

"I'll leave then."

"WHAT?!" the loud cry of exclamation from the four people in the room, minus Kiseki, could be heard out on the streets. Surely Kiseki was joking.

"Kiseki you're family you can't go!" Ran pleaded.

"And Edward is Conan's brother. I would rather leave if it meant that the two could be together. Besides, it's not like I don't have a place to go," Kiseki continued, ignroing the look of disbelief on her uncle's drunken face.

Kaito could feel him self panic, she couldn't go! She was the whole reason he agreed on this crazy idea in the first place!! Anxiously he looked towards his "brother", begging him to come up with a way to keep her here. But seeing the faraway look on his face, he realized there was no hope... That was unless Kogoro changed his mind. No one in that house was holding there breath waiting for that to happen.

"Kiseki-nee-chan you can't leave! I'll hate you forever if you do!" Conan yelled, stomping his foot. Okay so it was beyond childish, but what choice did he have?

Kiseki gave a small smile and patted is head, heading towards Ran's room where she was currently bedding. "Well then... you'll just have to hate me kiddo."

It was time for dinner by the time Kiseki had finished packing the stuff she had brought with her. She gave a sad sigh, wishing her uncle could be reasonable for once and not an arrogant ass hole. It would be her last dinner here... her last dinner with Ran, her last dinner with Conan... her first and last dinner with the young boy posing as Conan's brother. She hated to leave here as she had gotten use to the crazy schedule and fighting that often was heard. She hoped Conan would forgive her in time for living him... he was just like the little brother she had dreamed of having and sure his brother was the same. Just like her beloved Kaito...

"I can't believe you! You're just going to let your neice sacrifice living here so you don't have to take care of four kids?!" Ran was furious. So furious she hadn't even started on dinner yet.

"Hey it was her choice! Besides I'm a detective Ran and I can't risk having all these kids here just to have some one try and kill them because I put them away!"

Ran sighed angerily, he was right to a degree... "But still! Kiseki and I could take care of the boys and you wouldn't have to do a thing but your precious detective work and drink."

"Really?" That got Kogoro's attention. Not have to care for two snivling trouble makers and just work and drink??? There had to be a catch. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just let Kiseki and the boys stay here with us and you'll hardly know they're here."

Kogoro thought this over some, four kids in the house to give him hell, as oppsoed to taking care of Ran and two snot-nosed brats by himself and not being able to drink..... "You've got a deal Ran. Kiseki and the boys can both stay!"


End file.
